Blue vs. Yellow
blue vs.yellow a fan fiction by Helmet pig the failure of the month (talk) 23:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 1 Helmet was in a nether temple, when random ice started appearing. "Impossable! How do you get ice in the nether?" Then the ice started spreading, until every blaze spawner was covered in ice.then the ice formed into a path into the end, but there was no endermen or the ender dragon. Helmet looked back, and the path melted into a bunch of pixles, then the pixels came and formed not blazes, but not bluefire blazes, infected blazes! Chapter 2 I wake up, except in Usko. the first thing I see is a sign that says ...you dont stand a chance... behind, a starecase. Below it, a hall. I see a barrel and a sign. I couldn't make out what it said. there were traps to, shooting diffrent types of arrows, pouring lava, and other traps. Once I got to the other side, the sign said ...you need weapons... Inside the barrel was an emerald sword. After I got it, an alarm went off and 2 lunar spiders came. I slayed the spiders and heard two blazes shooting. Then a wall exploded and I saw a bluefire blaze slaying a yellow blaze. but thats not what bothered me. Behind, a machine, killing blazes, taking blaze rods, putting them the rods in ice, and putting them together, to make infected blazes, and finally, beating the infected blazes with bluefire swords until they were completly bluefire blazes. Chapter 3 I tried to destroy the machine, but first, I had to free the blazes. There was a bunch of blazes at this section at the top of the machine. I jumped inthe machine, and then blocked off the enterence with cobblestone. then an alarm went offf and the machine, with me in it, started to pour lava. "Good thing I was prepared," I said, then drank a potion of fire ressistance. But the lava pushed me through the part where the blazes are killed. Somehow, I survived, but got frozen in the ice. Then I saw a man come, but he had red eyes and a shirt, and walked somewhat like a cyborg or something. I was scared and panic, but couldn't move. I just decided not to think about what would happen next. Chapter 4 From all I know, I am supose to be on a test of strength, by slaying a diamond dragon. After seeing deR, I was frozen completely and it felt like time froze. It was like I was knocked out or something. Then I saw a sign that said... I don't know how I got here, but I do know I'm in the icengard. Chapter 5 To my amazment, one of the rarest mobs spawened, a snowy dynonn! I chased after it until I put a saddle on it and rode on it. I couldn't belive that they were actully rideable! I rode it to the dismond dragon and fought with it. To make a long story short, I made it run into giant crystals. when it finaly died, it went to the ground. when it did it made a blinding light come from it and pixels came off to form some kind of temple. I went inside was a blaze sword. the end? After that I saw a nether portal. I went in and the blazes were restored. something told me somrthing happened and I missed it. Well, it turns out deR died, so the end? Category:Fanfictions Category:Finished Fanfictions